


Incorrect Assumptions

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "North/Jack. I just love the thought of a older/younger relationship between the two. (also size kink, size kink is good)"Jack thinks he’s going to look up to North as a father figure. He soon realizes he’s wrong. Only cuddling on camera because I just need more cuddling in my life okay.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: White Christmas Short Fics





	Incorrect Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/26/2013.

At first, Jack had thought that his relationship with North would be one in which North acted as a sort of father figure to him. It made sense, based on how they looked. North appeared much older than Jack; North was much taller and broader than Jack. Even when considering their positions as Guardians, it made sense. Not only was North an experienced Guardian, but he was responsible for Christmas. What more could an inexperienced Guardian with ties to winter ask for in a mentor?  
  
And North had gladly taken on that role, clearly expecting nothing more, while Jack, after spending more and more time around him and becoming subject to various hearty backslaps, warm, bone-crushing hugs, and random little gifts with increasing frequency, soon realized he needed to reevaluate his position. Because he certainly wasn’t feeling very childlike towards North anymore. In fact, he was wondering more and more if the things he was feeling—and thinking about—and occasionally acting on, when he was alone—were enough to earn him a permanent spot on the naughty list.  
  
Though really he thought that shouldn’t even be an option for him. He hadn’t really been a child for three hundred years. He just looked like one. Just like North only looked like a (huge, strong, healthy) old man. He hadn’t really been that for—well, however long. Jack hadn’t asked yet. But he would. After a few more important questions.  
  
It wasn’t one of his strengths, but before telling North how he felt, Jack came up with a list of “Reasons Why You Should Not Think Of Me As a Child” and memorized it, adding new items until he grew confident that he could head off any argument North could make against their relationship changing.  
  
As it turned out, though, he never did get to present his logical arguments. He really was going to, however, and perhaps that made him braver than usual, so the next time North swept him up for a hug, Jack took the opportunity to finally start kissing him. And, well, maybe he’s more powerful a Guardian of Fun than he thought, for North got the point of the argument he hadn’t been patient enough to make pretty quickly.  
  
Now, as Jack wakes up once again wrapped in North’s huge arms, his only regret is that he didn’t decide to tell North sooner. Here there is a warmth that will not harm him. Here is someone who will understand him. Here is someone who knows that he is not young as he looks, but still loves that he looks young. Here is someone who loves to give, give, give him what he needs and what he wants. Here is someone who will let him be strange and fierce as Winter itself. Here is someone who loves him for who he is, and always has.   
  
Jack nestles against North so that his white hair mingles with the other’s long white beard. Appearances and memories of humanity aside, he knows there is no one who should be surprised to find them as they are now.


End file.
